


I'd Look Good Between Your Sheets

by waterofthemoon



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Community: spn_30snapshots, First Time, Humor, M/M, One Shot, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-04
Updated: 2010-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-09 01:36:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterofthemoon/pseuds/waterofthemoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Jensen really, really likes Jared's bed.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd Look Good Between Your Sheets

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know, guys. This takes place during S4. Written for the [**spn_30snapshots**](http://community.livejournal.com/spn_30snapshots/profile) prompt "covet" ([table](http://waterofthemoon.livejournal.com/380161.html)) and betaed by [**unperfectwolf**](http://unperfectwolf.livejournal.com/profile)!

Jensen really, really likes Jared's bed.

It's not a big deal or anything. It's just that Jared's bed is bigger than his and has fluffier blankets, and Jared's got this amazing mattress that makes Jensen's back feel like it did when he was twenty.

And yeah, sometimes they'll be hanging out in Jared's room, watching TV or running lines or whatever, and Jensen will get tired and just crash up there with Jared and the dogs. It's a big bed. Jared doesn't seem to mind, and Harley and Sadie are glad for the extra body to crush in the middle of the night.

It gets a little weird on those days when Jensen wakes up with Jared's arms wrapped tight around him and Jared's mouth breathing down the back of his neck, but whatever. Jared's a friendly guy, right?

*

Jensen doesn't actually think anything is wrong until Jared announces that he's going to bed one night and stands up, stretching. Jensen's not really tired yet, so he just nods and keeps watching Discovery. He's surprisingly interested in this show Jared got him hooked on about a guy who goes out into the wilderness and tries to survive on his own without even a camera crew.

Jared's halfway up the stairs, the dogs at his heels, when Jensen hears him stop and turn around. "You coming?" Jared calls.

Jensen freezes. Yeah, he's been crashing in Jared's room more often than not lately, but—hazards of the job. He works sixteen-hour days; of course he's going to fall asleep on the first comfortable, horizontal surface he lands on.

Jared's still waiting for an answer, though, so Jensen swallows. "Nah, man, think I'm gonna stay up for a bit. See you in the morning?"

"Sure," Jared says. He almost sounds hurt, but Jensen figures they're both just overtired. "Night, Jensen."

"Night," he says. Jared leaves, presumably to sleep. Jensen can't figure out why he feels so awkward and guilty until he gives up on the TV and finally crawls into his own bed.

He can't get to sleep. Nothing helps. The mattress is too soft, the pillows are too flat, and he's cold, despite the pile of blankets. He finally settles into a doze sometime around the wee hours, but he still has an uncomfortable feeling in the pit of his stomach.

*

Jensen's cranky and irritable on set the next day. Phil's pleased with his performance, since Dean's not exactly happy with Sam and life in general right now, but everyone else gives him a wide berth.

Jared finally comes and sits down next to him during lunch. "Hey, man," Jared says. Jensen automatically scoots over to make room for him, even though he's pretty sure Jared's part of the reason he wants to punch everyone today.

"What's up?" Jensen finally asks after they sit in silence for a minute.

"Nothing," Jared says. "Just thought I'd come hang out with you. You looked kind of lonely, and I'm honestly not sure how you managed that on this set."

Jensen shrugs. "It's a talent."

Jared knocks their knees together. "Hey. Hang out with me tonight."

"We hang out every night," Jensen points out, ignoring the pounding in his head that sounds like an excuse.

"I know, just—we'll order stupid amounts of food and watch bad movies. You can pick?" Jared looks incredibly hopeful. "C'mon, I just bought the DVD of _Mega Shark Versus Giant Octopus_."

Jensen cracks up despite his mood. "Seriously?"

"Yup." Jared nods proudly. "You're so stressed all the time, man. You need to chill out." Jensen can't bring himself to argue.

*

Jared insists they hole up in his room, claiming that it's warmer up there and that the TV is set up already anyway. Jensen hesitates—even if he does like Jared's bed, it's still kind of an awkward situation—but in the end, he follows Jared upstairs.

By the time the second movie ends, they're both full and drowsy. Jared makes sort of a flailing motion in the direction of the remote before apparently deciding that it's too far away to make the effort.

"Feeling better?" Jared asks instead.

Jensen actually does, and he makes a low, affirming sound. He feels kind of nice with Jared next to him and the dogs running around downstairs.

"Good," Jared says. "Hey, come here." And then suddenly, they're kissing, and Jensen understands everything.

"Oh," he says inanely.

Jared laughs, bright and happy, and pulls Jensen on top of him.

*

Afterwards, they're cuddling in the middle of Jared's bed. Jensen snuggles deeper into the pillows and is thinking about drifting off when Jared pokes him.

"What," Jensen mumbles.

"You totally seduced me for my bed, huh?"

Jensen cracks an eye open. "Way I remember it, you kind of seduced me." He pauses. "Your bed is really, really ridiculously comfortable, though."

Jared smirks against Jensen's shoulder. "Fucking knew it."


End file.
